Squash
Squash (sometimes known as cordial in , and diluting juice in ) is a concentrated used in making. It is usually fruit-flavoured, made from fruit juice, water, and or a . Modern squashes may also contain and additional . Some traditional squashes contain s, most notably and . Drinks Squash is mixed with a certain amount of water or before drinking. The amount of water added is to taste, with the squash becoming less strong the more it is diluted. As a , it may be combined with an alcoholic beverage to prepare a . (particularly , and ) or a blend of fruits and berries are commonly used as the base of squash. Traditional squashes are usually flavoured with , (often with s added), , and sometimes orange or lemon. Preparation Squash is prepared by combining one part concentrate with four or five parts water ( or still). Double-strength squash and traditional cordials, which are thicker, are made with two parts concentrate. Some squash concentrates are quite weak, and these are sometimes mixed with one part concentrate and two or three parts water. Storage Most cordials and squashes contain preservatives such as potassium sorbate or (in traditional cordials) sulphites, as they are designed to be stored on shelves. They keep well because of the preservatives and their high sugar content. Nonetheless, some choose to store their squash in refrigerators. Ingredients Ingredients in squashes and cordials have evolved over the years. A traditional cordial contains three ingredients: sugar, juice or plant extract and some water. Usually it can contain an acidifier such as or in very old-fashioned cordials , or even spices such as cinnamon or cloves. Recreations of these traditional preparations often contain a especially sulphur dioxide, although sugar alone will keep it fresh for quite a long time. Modern squash drinks are generally more complex and sugar free squash even more so; the ingredients are usually water, sweetener such as aspartame or sodium saccharin, juice in a low quantity (typically 5-10 percent), large quantities of flavouring, preservatives and sometimes a colour such as anthocyanin. In the middle are ordinary squashes, which contain sugar, water, a larger amount of juice, preservatives, colouring such as anthocyanin and often a small amount of flavouring. Although colours such as and are occasionally used in squash, most modern British companies are gradually aiming to use natural colours such as beta carotene or anthocyanins, and natural flavourings. Flavourings Traditional squashes may be flavoured with elderflowers, lemon, pomegranate, apple, strawberry, chokeberry (often with spices such as cinnamon or cloves added), orange, pear, or raspberry. Modern squashes usually have simpler flavours, such as orange, apple, summer fruit (mixed berries), blackcurrant, apple and blackcurrant, peach, pineapple, mango, lime, or lemon. Terminology "Cordial", "diluting juice", and "squash" are similar products, although the products known as cordials tend to be thicker and stronger, requiring less syrup and more water to be blended. In , "cordial" refers to a sweet fruit-flavoured drink (as different from a syrup). High juice is a type that contains a larger amount of juice, around 45%. Squash is often colloquially known as "juice". However this term is a misnomer; no squash is pure juice. Squashes are commonly called according to the fruit from which they are made. More rarely, they may be called "fruit drink", especially if they are ready-diluted in a plastic bottle or paper carton (e.g., ). Fruit juice content Squashes are measured by their juice content, the average being 30%. A variety of squash that contains a larger amount of fruit juice, up to half or more of the volume in juice, is sold in markets as high juice, and squashes are quite often called "juice" when talking to children, especially these high-juice beverages, although this may be confusing. However, many squashes contain less than 20% juice, and some as little as 5-10%. The latter are typically low in nutritional value, and the high juice versions are reasonably higher in nutrients, although one downside is that it is high in sugar and does not contain fibre or minor nutrients. That goes with almost all squashes. A low juice squash may state "with real fruit juice" on the label. Low-sugar squashes Squashes labelled "no " are artificially sweetened, usually with , , or , which is much cheaper for the manufacturers than both and . They are very low in calories, sometimes having as few as 4 per 100ml diluted, and they are marketed towards families seeking low calorie alternatives. They tend to be very low in fruit juice, as fruit juice contains natural sugars, so they usually also contain natural or artificial flavourings ( for pear or banana, or mixed with to make an apple-like flavour, for strawberry, for orange, for pineapple etc.) to make up for the lack of fruit juice taste. World markets (under the , and brands), (under the brand in India, Pakistan and Bangladesh), Nichols (under the brand), (under the brand) and (under the brand). Australian brands include , , and cordials. Indian brands include Kissan and . In Israel, fruit squashes are produced by such companies as . Animal consumption The s at are given both squash and cold fruit tea to drink. When a silverback called Kumbuka escaped from his enclosure in 2016, he drank of undiluted blackcurrant squash that was in the keepers' area. References Category:Soda